


The Next Time Around

by verob2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verob2002/pseuds/verob2002
Summary: A trip to the grocery store turns out more eventful than usual.





	The Next Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been tap dancing away in my brain for months, I'm seeking relief by finally writing it down and posting it somewhere.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Decided to change the title to something song related because it become something of a tradition.

“Put that back now, young lady.” Cassie said firmly.

“But Mooooooomm!” Amanda, Cassie’s oldest whined… loudly.

“What did I tell you?”

“But, but, but Eric gets to choose any cereal he wants.”

“Eric did his homework without me having to ask him more times than I can count.”

“This is not fair!”

“Life isn't fair.” Cassie felt like she was cheating with that reply, but she was too tired to think of a clever reply at the moment. 

“Why can't I have pie for breakfast! Dean says it one of the basic food groups.”

Cassie turned at the name to see a devastatingly handsome, middle-aged man speaking with… not a child, but not exactly a teenager in a full suit. The kid was just as striking. From their appearance, they seemed to be related. Possibly father and son.

“Jack, I may have missed your formative moments, but I am determined to make sure I honor your mother’s memory as your self-appointed guardian by making sure you are eating healthy.”

“But Dean…”

“Took care of you when I couldn't. Now, you know I hold Dean in the highest regard, but even he will defer to me in this matter.”

The boy sulked.

Amanda looked at what caught her mom’s attention and looked on with wide eyes. 

“Hawwwttt!”

“Amanda!” Her mom chastised her until Cassie caught sight of 6’1, bow-legged, green-eyed, gloriously freckled and stubbled Dean Winchester.

“All set here?” Dean asked the older man of the pair. 

“Not quite.” The older man replied peevishly.

“Dean, can I have pie for breakfast?”

“Hell yeah…” However, Dean caught the older man’s disapproving face, “No. No, no, no, no. Got to start the morning right with a nutrition and balanced breakfast.” Dean’s speech had started authoritative, then dwindled and ended with a sheepish grin directed at the older man.

“Right Cas?”

That caught Cassie’s attention.

Cas? nodded, but looked like he had had this argument already…. several times. 

Amanda pulled on her mom’s sleeve, “Mom, I think I'm in love!”

Cassie was still staring at the trio, “Which one?”

Amanda practically purred, “All of them.”

Eric chose that moment to run down the aisle towards his mom and ask, “I got an A on my last math test, can I have this?” He waved a bag of candy with a cartoon of a guy getting his head blown up on the label and the promise of being the most extreme ever!

“Eric, I don't care if you have a masters in mathematics, you are not eating that in my house.”

Cas? must have heard what she said, because he said, “See?” And nods approvingly. 

This must have also caught Dean’s attention, because he turned to her, before hesitantly asking, “Cassie?”

Amanda looked at her mom as though she had never seen her before. How could her mom know this, this Greek God.

Cassie glared at her daughter knowing exactly what she was thinking, cleared her throat, plastered her smiling for company face and greeted him warmly, “Dean! It's so nice to see you again.”

“It's nice to see too.” He sounded like he meant it. Even though she'd sent him packing, in no uncertain terms, that they had resolved their past, but were over nonetheless.

“Oh, this is Jack and his...dad, Cas… Castiel.” Cassie’s reporter instincts were on high alert. Dean wasn't telling the truth, or least, obfuscating the truth.

In a low monotone voice, Cas said with a deadpan expression, “technically his dad by possession twice removed.”

Cassie couldn't control the wide-eyed, open-mouth expression on her face. “Oh!” She replied unintelligently.

Cas nodded and turned to look at Dean with a ‘see, it's not that hard’ expression on his face.

“Mom, mom, mom, mom, MOM!” Amanda said, while tugging insistently on her sleeve. 

When she saw she had her mom’s attention, she asked as sweetly as can be, “Who’s this mommy?”

Cassie glared at her daughter, “Amanda, sweetie….” she said steely, “This is Dean Winchester. We used to date when I was in college.” 

Amanda’s eyes were huge! Like,’My life has been a lie!’ Huge!

Dean turned to introduce Cassie to his… “Cas, this is Cassie Robinson?” Dean turned the end of the sentence into a question as he turned back to look at her.

“It's Washington now.” Cassie smiled, wiggling her ring finger sheepishly.

Dean face lights up with a 1000 watt smile, “That's amazing! Congratulations, that's awesome.” He sounded like he genuinely meant it. 

Amanda looked like she was going to honest-to-God faint. 

“Cassie Robinson? Wasn't she your first love, Dean?”

Amanda sounds like she is going to break something.

Dean groaned. “Cas, what have I told you about saying stuff like that.”

Dean smiles at Cassie and shrugs in a ‘what am I gonna do this guy’ gesture.

“Are these your kids?”

Amanda looks like she is going to hyperventilate. “Yes, this…”

Amanda cuts off her mom to finish, “Amanda Marie Washington, pleased to make your acquaintance.” She says sweetly, batting her damn eyelashes at him, and extending her hand for him to take. 

Dean bestows the full force of his smile on her, and shakes her hand. 

Amanda looks faint again.

Cassie moves on, already done with her daughter, “and this is my son Eric Jacob Washington.”

Dean smiles beatifically at her son who amusingly also looks fairly faint. Though in all honestly, Cassie thinks ‘who wouldn't with that smile turned on them,’

Dean turns to Cas, “I'm also involved. Not married, it's pretty new, actually, um really new, but pretty serious.” Dean smiles hesitantly.

Cassie stares not understanding and then, “oh...Oh! You. You two.” Cassie nods her understanding.

She understands his hesitation. Although they are in a fairly large city in Georgia, it is still the deep South nonetheless. 

Cassie studies him for a moment. He looks like he’s carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for more years than he can count and more burdened than anyone could possibly imagine, but when he turned to look at Cas, he looks like he can't believe a miracle is standing before him.

Cassie returns his sheepish smile with the most blinding smile she owns, “I'm so happy for you!!”

Dean seems surprised, but also pleased.

“I can see what he saw in you.” Cas says matter of fact.

“Cas!”

Cassie smiles at Cas and with a teasing glint in her eye, she replies, “Maybe there is just something special about us Casses. At least, where Dean is concerned.”

Dean smiles at the both of them like he is grateful for this moment. 

“Can I have pie for breakfast now?”

“Can I have this candy now?

And like that, the moment is broken. 

Cassie nods to her kids, “I have to get going, but it was so nice to see again and to meet you Cas and Jack.”

Dean smiles, Cas nods and Jack looks like he’s about to start the pie argument again, but nods briefly. 

Cassie is pushing the cart out of Aisle 3 when her daughter asks, “So are they like together, together?”

Cassie nods, wondering if she is going to have to talk to her daughter about why it wrong to be homophobic.

“Mom! Do you realize that he liked you so much he couldn't date another girl and had to go get together with a super, hot dude!”

Well, when she put it that way, Cassie shrugs and smiles enigmatically. 

“Mom, I never knew you were so cool!”

Amanda turned to watch the trio leave, “I know you're happy with dad, but I'm glad he found someone to be happy with.” 

Cassie knew Amanda was as headstrong and wild as her mom, Audrey, always told her she was as a kid, and in that moment, Cassie couldn't have been prouder.


End file.
